Special
by Lady Asphodelic
Summary: An insight of Martha and Jonathan Kent's journey of being parents, and Clark learning to be human. {Rated T for possible language} [Book cover made by me.]
1. 1 Faster than a Bullet

**Special**

_**1.] Faster than a Bullet**_

A manly, hairy hand marked off the current date with a red marker on the calendar. Jonathan eyes gazed over the seven x'ed dates prior to the current day since the meteors came crashing down in Smallville.

He could still smell the smoke and the burnt scent of the cornfields when he and his wife were hanging upside-down in the truck, strung up to their seats by their seat belts. When he fully came out his unconsciousness, two pale, bare feet stood by Jonathan's side of the opened window. Then a little boy's face appeared when the child bent down into a crouch, smiling at him with the whitest teeth Jonathan ever saw. His dark hair was wild as if he touched some type of electric ball, and the boy's feet weren't the only thing that was bared.

A tug at Jonathan's pants leg brought him out of his reflection. Beside him was the same kid who looked at him, John, in the field that faithful day. This time though, the boy's hair was nicely combed. He was also dressed in clothing that was once belonged to Jonathan when he was small.

With a small grin, he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, who was now his adopted son, thanks to Lionel Luthor who made the adoption happen, and walked him out of sun-lighted kitchen.

"What is it, Clark?" Jonathan gave an encouraging shoulder-squeeze.

The name for the boy was from Martha's maiden name. Even though it was a last-minute decision, "Clark Kent" was fitting for the kid.

Clark only glanced up at Jonathan with his glinting blue eyes in response. He hasn't said a word since he was taken under Martha and Jonathan's wings. All Clark would do is just either stare or smile.

It could be perhaps because English wasn't Clark's language - depending on where he came from. The same time they found Clark... or as Martha actually said, "He found us," they also discovered a spaceship not too far from him.

At first, Jonathan did not believe Clark came from that alien aircraft because there were no such things as life on other planets. However, when Martha, with Clark in her arms, and Jonathan closed the distance between themselves and the spacecraft, it reacted to Clark's outstretched arm.

Now the spaceship was hidden in the shed of the Kent farm: set aside to ponder on later until everything was situated.

Thus the 'alien' theory would prove that maybe Clark may not speak Earth language…

Oh what was he thinking! Jonathan shook his head at the absurdity of his thoughts.

Once they reached the living room, they were bathed in sunlight again. The sound of the kitchen door, which leads outside, opened and closed. Clark and Jonathan turned to see a red-haired woman placing two grocery bags on the counter.

"Hey boys," she said with a warm smile.

A sudden strong gust of breeze almost knocked the breath out of Jonathan, and he stumbled backwards - barely hearing a gasp from his wife.

By the time he got his bearings straight, Jonathan took notice of the absent of heat from his side.

"Clark..?" Jonathan breathed as he searched for where the boy went.

It did not take more than a second for his eyes to find the kid. Clark was hugging Martha tightly onto her leg, glowing happily at her as if he hasn't seen her in a very long time.

Martha eyes were wide with astonishment and her jaw could drop to the floor if it could.

"Did he just..." Jonathan blinked stupidly, looking at where Clark was previously and where he was now.

"Uh... yeah..." Martha nodded her faintly.

They both looked down at Clark once more. Though, Clark only continued to grin widely back at them.

* * *

**April 2, 2014 - Wednesday**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers, welcome to my first Smallville fanfiction! I never thought I'd write for this fandom - but here I am. Let's just say... after listening to the song, "Waiting for Superman" by "Daughtry" and seeing a video (on YouTube) for Clark and Lois with that song by "starg8r"... I had to go watch the show... from season 1 to 10. I've watched it before... [Don't remember which season it was though] with my dad, but I lost track of it... anyways... It was quite a journey... and for one thing... what I really love most about the show - especially the beginning - was the family chemistry with Clark, Martha, and Jonathan. I've been trying to find fanfiction featuring those three... (it hasn't been long so... it's probably why...) I haven't found any. I will still look nonetheless. I've been imagining what it was like for the Kent's to raise a super boy since we already get to how Clark will be in his teenage to adult years... And I just thought to share with you all as well.**

**Now I am not going to act or claim that I am an expert with parenting because I am not. I am no mother at all. I base this somewhat of what I see on television... my own mother's behavior... and my experience with watching over children - and yes I do know that "watching" and actually "caring" are two different things. Moreover, I am not writing a novel for this... This is like small one-shots or short-story collection. So expect short chapters here and there. It's different from what I usually write and it was very fun for me to jot this part down. **

**Additionally, I have another part of this story ready (which I'll post after this) ... and I am working on the third part. I expect to stop with... 10-15 parts. Maybe more... depending on what my mind cooks up. **

**Oh! I also am not familiar with the comics of Superman. So, I am sticking with and only Smallville. I have not read the 11th season comics... so... I am out of the loop. And... this fic will only pertain to the parenting of Martha and Jonathan Kent and Clark's childhood.**

**Other than that, I do not own Smallville, Superman or anything pertaining to DC... just borrowing the idea. **

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this as I have writing this! And thank you all for reading! Stay tune!**

**- Asphodel**


	2. 2 Lara

**Special**

**2.] Lara**

The sound of desperate moaning and voice stir Martha out of her sleep. When she fully opened her eyes to the darkness of her room, it was quiet, but when she strained her ears, the noise started again. Martha blinked in confusion before sitting up on one of her of elbows.

She listened carefully some more - and then it dawned on her that the moaning was coming from her son, Clark. She jumped out of her bed, grabbing her pink, cotton robe to throw put on quickly.

"Martha..." Jonathan's sleepy voice reached her ears.

She looked at her husband to see him sitting up, his hair all over the place.

"Clark," she said in a rush as Martha hurried out of their room.

As soon as she entered her child's room, she saw him tossing and turning under the pale moon light that was pouring through his window; the covers snaked around his small figure.

"Laura... Laura... Laura," he said like a broken recording, burying his face into the pillow while his fingers curled into fists. His usual happy or curious expression was replaced with complete discomfort.

"Honey, honey..." Martha moved towards the bed, shaking Clark's shoulder. On the other hand, it didn't seem to be doing any good. He continued to chant 'Laura' while twitching under Martha's touch. "It's alright... It's okay... shh..." She put her hands underneath his back - one on each side - and brought him to her chest with special care.

She combed her fingers through his thick hair in a repetitive motion. After a moment, Martha's heart warmed at Clark grew silent and curled in deeper into her embrace.

"Who's 'Laura?'"

Martha spun her head around to see Jonathan standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She, though, gave a half-way shrug before returning to comforting their sleeping boy.

* * *

Later on that day, the Kent family had finished eating their breakfast. Jonathan went outside to take care of the chores. Martha was sitting in the living with Clark with paper, pencils and crayons on their laps.

She was trying to teach Clark the alphabets by pronunciation and writing them. Getting him to write the letters was not the hard part. If anything, he enjoyed using the writing utensils. It was actually getting Clark to speak that was troubling Martha. Her precious boy ended up only drawing when she took a break from their practice.

"Martha?" Jonathan called, coming in through the front door. "Can you give me my keys? I need to go pick up some more nails to fix the roof on the barn."

She gave her husband a quick nod before turning to Clark.

"You keep writing out those alphabets, okay, dear."

Clark lips curved into a beam in response. So, Martha pushed herself from her spot and ran to the kitchen where the keys were in her purse.

"Here you go," she said, handing the dangling, small metals to Jonathan. She also gave him a peck on the lips.

Once Jonathan left, Martha came back to her seat next to the small boy, looking at the paper he was writing it.

'L... A... R... A...' She read the red-crayon letters silently. Then, a light bulb lit up over her head.

Clark just wrote his first word.

"Laura?" Martha said out loud this time. Clark's moaning chant from earlier echoed in her ears. "Lara." She sent a questioning expression towards her unaware son as he wrote that name down for the fourth time smaller than the other three. "Who is _'Lara,'_ Clark?"

* * *

**April 2, 2014 - Wednesday**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers,**

**Here is the second part! I did said in the previous chapter that I will have this part up as soon as I posted the first... so here you guys go! Hope you guys liked it as I have writing it! The third part is in progress. I explained my story behind writing this in my first chapter so go ahead and check it out!**

**I do not own Smallville, Superman or anything pertaining to DC comics: just borrowing the idea!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tune!**

**- Asphodel**


	3. 3 We'll Always Love You

**Special**

**Chapter 3: We'll Always Love You**

A grimace formed on Clark's face as he lay on his back in his bed, trying to sleep.

_"We've already talked about this, Martha."_ The man's voice echoed in Clark's ears, making the boy's face screw up into a sour expression.

_"Yes, we have,"_ said the woman, her voice sounding exasperated and annoyed. _"But you haven't really considered it, Jonathan."_

The woman's voice was also as loud as the man, thus, Clark covered his ears with his hands, moaning and wishing they would be quiet.

The strange thing though was that the man and the woman would usually talk in hush tones whenever they seemed to be unhappy with whatever they talked about - particularly when Clark was around them. However, despite their low tones, their voices would get higher abruptly.

_"I am just not sure that Clark should go out there... Not yet at least." _The man seemed to be moving round, judging by his repetitive footsteps the boy grew familiar with over time.

_"Moo... Moo..."_

_ "Neigh,"_

_ "Bu-buck-bahck, bauck... baauuuckkk!"_

The man and the woman weren't the only ones that made unexpected loud noises. He'd hear the creatures of the farm as well.

_"When will it be the right time?" _The woman demanded. _"He's been in the house for over a month! He has to go out sooner or later - though it'd be much better if it were sooner."_

_ "Bloop, bloop, bloop..." _come the sound of rapid water drops from the bathroom sink.

Clark threw off the covers. He climbed of the bed as quietly as he could manage. Then he tip-toed to his door and he opened it with carefulness. After that, Clark made his way to the top of the staircase without making any noise. He gripped the railing and bit down his bottom lip.

"Clark should not be out there until..." The man trailed off.

"Until what, Jonathan?" The woman repeated. "Almost everyone met Clark already when they had visited us." She came into view for Clark. Her back was turned towards him, and her arms were folded, leaning most of her weight on one leg.

Clark sighed in relief when their voices returned to their normal volume, and everything else quieted.

"Of course they've seen him, but they have not seen what _he can do_!" The man stood next to the woman the boy knew he, the man, was fond of, since Clark witness them hugging and lip-locking or pecking lips.

"Are you... ashamed?" The woman slowly asked, watching the man, who she cares for, in a way that the boy knew wasn't a good stare.

"No, I am not," the man frowned, which meant to Clark that the previous words the woman said to the man were bad. "Martha, please understand! What if he zips one place to the other in front of people? How can we explain to them that our child is... _different_?"

"He may be _different_, but that does not mean he doesn't deserve a chance to be _normal_!" The woman slapped her legs.

The man grasped his wife by her shoulders. "You and I both know Clark is anything but _normal_!"

The boy took notice of the man and the woman's voice higher now than it was before. They weren't overwhelmingly loud like they were in his room, but things between the two adults were clearly escalating, and Clark did not like it. He was unconscious of his hand gripping the stair-railing tighter.

"You're not giving him a chance!"

"I am not giving anyone else a chance to take Clark away from us!"

_"C...r...ack!"_

Silence.

Clark gazed down at his hand where it was clenching onto the railing... Splinters of wood stuck out underneath his death-grip. He let go of it as if he was burnt by it. Dust particles snowed down from the rail and his hand.

"Clark?"

His head snapped up to the call of his name. The man and the woman stared at him with big eyes and their mouths hung open.

The boy's pulse raced at being caught. In a blink of an eye, he was in his room again, hiding underneath the covers of his bed. He breathed in and out heavily, trying to calm his hard-thumping heart.

In minutes, Clark heard a pair of footsteps trumping up the steps. Then it faded.

"Clark?" The boy recognized the voice to be the man's.

His bed sunk from the extra weight being added. Then Clark felt a hand resting on his back.

"Honey, did we wake you?" The woman questioned gently. "We're sorry if we did."

"How much of our talk did you hear, son?" The man spoke this time.

Clark kept his mouth closed. He brought his legs up to his chest instead and blinked away this strange burning sensation in his eyes.

He heard them both exhale. Another hand touched his back, but the next second it started running up and down in which Clark found it be very comforting.

"Look..." The woman started first but then stopped for whatever reason Clark was unaware of.

"Your mother and I will have our moments when we are in disagreement... but..."

"What your father is trying to say is... no matter what happens between us, we will always love you."

Clark brightened at the woman's words. The water in his eyes began to ease off, and he pulled the blanket from over his head to look at the two on his bedding.

"Yes," The man nodded, giving the woman a warm smile and turned to him, Clark, with a smile that reassured him greatly. "We do love you. We are only concern for your welfare, but your mom and I will figure out these things when the time comes." The man grasped the woman's hand into his and embraced it. "Just know that everything is alright now." Then he cupped Clark's cheek and then trailed his fingers through the boy's hair.

A grin slowly drew on Clark's face. He clasped his small fingers around the man's bigger one, and let the woman take hold of his other hand.

* * *

**April 3, 2014 - Thursday**

**Dear Readers, **

**Here is the third part for you all! The fourth part is in progress. Hope you all like it! Do not own "Smallville, Superman" or anything related to DC comics. Thanks for reading!**

**Stay tune!**

**- Asphodel**


End file.
